How to bake a burnt soufflé
by whouffleLove
Summary: After a whole exciting adventure with the Doctor in a new planet , Clara want to relax and bake a soufflé inside the TARDIS, fluffy situations ensue and well loads of whouffle fluff, one shot.


_**Hello there,I am here again and I just wrote a little fluffy and whoufflé one shot, just because they are so cute and because I am all a bunch of feels because well the whoufflé overload. I am Italian so if this little one shot have some grammar mistakes that is why, though I did my best, comments and reviews are appreciated lovelies, hugs to all of you **_

Clara was sitting on the captain's chair, thoughtful but happy, she just went to explore a whole new planet with the Doctor and though they were being chased by nasty aliens, it was all funny and full of adventure, just the way she loved it.

She was tired but satisfied for the day and the Doctor was switching levers with a grin on his lips, she giggled because sometimes he was such a child, but an adorable child maybe too much...hold on what she was thinking?The trick... she wanted to use the trick.

Clara stood up walking around the console room and facing the Doctor "Do not drop me home yet, I want to try to bake a soufflé in the TARDIS kitchen!" she said with a content tone but the space ship immediatly answered with a weird hum, a gesture the girl ignored.

The Doctor was looking at her with a curious glance "Why you want to bake a soufflé?"he asked curious to know more.

Clara just shrugged and smiled "I just want to,no other reason".

"Fine..." he sighed "But don't put the kitchen on fire, sexy would be mad and it wouldn't be fair.!" he said patting the Console with affection.

"Whatever, you are so weird when you talk like that." she raised an eyebrow and walked to reach the kitchen. "See you later, when the soufflé will be ready I'll show you it and it will bake perfectly well."

One hour passed and the Doctor was walking all around the console room with a concerned expression on his face _"What is taking her so long, did she burn the kitchen?Did she burn the soufflé?" _he thought while walking to reach the place and what he saw shocked him.

Clara was there full of flour all over her face and clothes and a burnt soufflé over the table and the most defeated expression he ever saw in an human face.

The Doctor approached her and layed his hands on her shoulders looking into her eyes "Hey listen, I know you wanted to bake the perfect soufflé but it's ok, I can help you to bake another one and we can eat it!" he said.

He couldn't see his impossible girl with that face, she had to smile because when she did it was the most beautiful thing,he took a lock of her hair with his fingers, placing it behind her ear.

That gesture made Clara blush lightly and the Doctor was totally unaware of it, he just kept smiling though his heart was starting to race, oh a whole lot now.

Clara shook her head "It's ok Doctor,it wasn't a big deal after all, it will be better the next time!" she said trying to pull off and walk away, she was feeling a bit ashamed for the whole situation.

The Doctor didn't want to let her go "No Clara, tell me what's going on,is there an important day...something? A penny for your thoughts?" he said with a flustered face.

"No...it's just..." she shrugged avoiding his gaze "Would you think I am stupid if I tell you why I wanted to bake a soufflé?"

"Clara, you might be impossible and feisty, short and bossy but you're not stupid!" he said smiling slightly. She just rolled her eyes "Oi! Fine...truth is today it is the anniversary of the day we met , remember?When you were dressed up as a monk and you knocked at my door mad as a spacey alien can be..."

The Doctor was surprised now "Oh...so you want to celebrate the first day we met ,do you?" he teased her while pocking her nose and smiling, the thing she said was touchy and beautiful and all whumany-humany and somehow it made him feel warm inside, but he shouldn't feel those things though they were flowing inside of him naturally.

Clara crossed her arms "So...what's wrong?I thought it was a cute thing to do well..." she tried to explain herself but the Doctor silenced her placing his finger on her lips "You don't need to give me an explanation, this is just a lovely thing to do and I think we can celebrate going in some nice place, a beautiful planet pheraps!"

Clara looked at him and grinned "Are you asking me to go on a date with you?"

The Doctor blushed and babbled while he stepped a bit far from her and fixed his bowtie "No..it's not that...I was just trying to be kind and you...oh...shut up!" he muttered looking anywhere else but her.

Clara giggled and throw a bit of flour that was on the table over him, because he was having such a funny expression she coulnd't help but tease him more.

The Doctor taken by surprise cause of her action didn't say anything but looked at her outraged "How dare you throw flour over my perfect clothes?" he said, picking some flour himself from the table and throwing it all over her.

Soon they started the flour fight,laughing and teasing each other till they were completely covered with the white dust and Clara laughed , that was too funny but the pavement was full of flour and accidentally she tripped ending up on the Doctor's arms , she blushed and coulnd't help but stare into his eyes.

Both said nothing but suddenly the Doctor leaned closer and kissed her lips, it was a beautiful ,soft and gentle kiss, their lips pressed together like it was the most natural thing.

At first Clara didn't know how to react, it was all incredible, he was kissing her and it was causing her butterflies in her stomach and a deep warm sensation inside of her, it was all alluring and she kissed him back closing her eyes.

Their hands were trying to find a proper place and when they did the kiss broke leaving both of them completely speechless but with a huge grin on their lips.

"Did you just snog me Doctor?" she said with a very amused yet embarassed expression on her face.

He had wide eyes and stared at her "Y...yes I did but well I...uhm...I am going to change my clothes and you do the same so we can go to this new planet and we can celebrate the day!" he said rushing as fast as he could and as far from her as possible.

Clara giggled and she was excited and happy and all many other mixed feelings were just appearing inside of her, and though the kiss was completely out of the blue, they both knew it was something that was flowing natural in their relationship , it was just them, Clara and the Doctor, both ready for another adventure in outer space.


End file.
